All My Heart
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: I'm really happy in this moment. Really thank you for coming to me. Thanks for the one who loves me. Only you and me and me, and me. A KaiSoo Fiction. Author gak bisa bikin summary. RnR please...


All My Heart

.

Cast :: Kim Jongin (Kai) – Do Kyungsoo (D.O)

Pairing :: KaiSoo / KaiDo

Genre :: Romance, BL / BoysLove / BoysXBoys

Rated :: T

Length :: Oneshoot – Short Fict

.

Author :: Specialpie ( EarthTeleport)

Summary :: "Aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Aku ingin selalu berterimakasih padamu, hyung. Terimakasih karena sudah datang padaku, menemani hariku, mengajariku cinta, memberi warna baru dalam kehidupanku, dan segalanya." – Kai.

Disclaimer :: KaiSoo itu member EXO dan kembali ke SMent, Orang Tuanya, dan Tuhan mereka masing-masng. Cerita dan alurnya milik saya. ^_^))b

.

Warning :: Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Alur kecepetan, Maksain banget, Bikin mual dan pusing, Bukan EYD yang benar, de el el.

.

Heheheee~ Fict KaiSoo Again! ^_^) Betapa aku sangat menyukai couple unyu yang satu ini. So, kalau gak suka gak usah dibaca, okay?

Mohon maaf kalau gak suka~

.

NOBASH! NO PLAGIAT! NO SILENT RIDER!

.

DLDR~!

.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

.

_**I'm really happy in this moment**_

_**Really thank you for coming to me**_

_**Thanks for the one who loves me**_

_**Only you and me, and me, and me**_

_**(Super Junior – All My Heart)**_

Kai sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Namja dengan kulit tan itu sedang memegang IPhone-nya. Sesekali jarinya bergerak sebentar, matanya menatap layarnya lekat, dan kadang juga tersenyum kecil.

"Bermain game, huh?" Seseorang datang keruangan itu sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk sup krim dan segelas susu coklat hangat. Ditaruhnya nampan berisi makanan itu di lemari kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Kai. "Sedang sakit begini bisa-bisanya kau bermain game, Kai-ah." Lanjutnya sedikit tegas.

Kai tersenyum menatap seseorang yang kini ikut duduk di tempat tidurnya – disampingnya. "Aku tidak sedang main game, Kyungsoo hyung." Belanya.

"Lalu?" Tanya orang yang bernama Kyungsoo itu. Matanya sesekali mencuri pandang pada IPhone yang dipegang Kai, ingin melihat apa sebenarnya yang sedang Kai lihat selain bermain game.

"Ani." Kai dengan buru-buru menormalkan IPhone-nya dan menyembunyikannya ke bawah bantal. Kemudian ia tersenyum jahil. Sebenarnya, ia sedang melihat semua foto Kyungsoo yag ada di IPhone-nya.

"Pelit!"

"Biar saja. Walalupun aku pelit, hyung tetap suka padaku, kan?" Goda Kai.

Dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik, pipi Kyungsoo sudah sangat merah seperti buah tomat matang. "Kau ini! Sudah, ayo makan sup krimnya, nanti keburu dingin." Ucap Kyungsoo, yang sepertinya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ahahaa… Hyung lucu sekali. Aku jadi ingin mencium hyung." Goda Kai lagi.

Pipi Kyungsoo semakin merona saja. "Jangan menggodaku terus, Kim Jongin." Dengan sendok, Kyungsoo memukul kepala Kai pelan. "Cepat makan." Perintahnya.

"Aish, appo, hyung." Rintih Kai pura-pura. Sebenarnya Kai masih ingin menggoda dan mengerjai hyung tercintanya ini. Tapi tatapan tajam Kyungsoo seakan membuat Kai mengurungkan niat usilnya itu. "Arasseo. Tapi aku ingin disuapi, ne?" Pinta Kai.

"Andwae." Tolak Kyungsoo. Kai kan sudah besar, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah, hyung. Hyung kan baik, cantik, dan jago masak. Masa menyuapi seorang namja berkharisma sepertiku saja tidak mau? Ayolah, hyung. Jebal~ ya, ya, ya?" Kai merajuk manja pada Kyungsoo. "Kalau tidak mau menyuapiku, aku tidak mau makan!" Lanjutnya mengancam.

Mendengar ancaman Kai, Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu. "Mwo?! Ahh, arasseo. Baiklah, aku suapi." Akhirnya Kyungsoo kalah.

"Hehehee~" Kai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi hyungnya yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

Kyungsoo menyuapi Kai dengan hati-hati. Tak lama, sup krim dan susu coklat yang dibuatkan Kyungsoo untuk makan malam Kai-pun telah habis. Setelah menaruh wadah yang telah kosong itu di meja, Kyungsoo tidak langsung ke dapur untuk mencucinya. Ia malah duduk lagi disamping Kai.

"Sudah kenyang?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum lembut memandang Kai.

Kai mengangguk. "Ne, hyung. Aku sudah kenyang." Jawabnya.

"Arasseo. Sekarang istirahat, ya? Ini sudah malam. Kalau ada yang sakit, bilang saja padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, aku ingin tidur."

"Tentu. Ayo, tidur saja."

"Aku ingin tidur di pangkuan hyung, boleh?" Nada suara Kai yang manja mulai keluar. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo memohon.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat namjachingunya yang sedang kumat manjanya. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya, ia menepuk-nepuk pahanya agar Kai membaringkan tubuhnya.

Kai yang merasa senang, segera memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Masih ada yang sakit, Kai-ah? Masih merasa pusing?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia sangat khawatir karena sekarang Kai sedang sakit.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku sudah merasa baik." Jawabnya. "Hyung, aku ingin tanganmu membelai rambutku." Pintanya lagi manja.

"Huh, dasar manja." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Tangannya terangkat membelai rambut Kai. Kai ikut tersenyum saat dia melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya.

Lembut. Itulah yang Kai rasakan. Nyaman, sangat nyaman sekali.

"Hyung…" Panggil Kai.

"Nde?"

Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo lekat saat Kyungsoo menunduk menatapnya. "Gomawo. Sudah memberikanku semuanya." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban. "Cepatlah sembuh, Kai-ah." Ucapnya.

"Aku malah ingin sakit terus."

"Wae?"

"Agar aku bisa mendapatkan perhatiamu yang lebih."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Perhatianku selalu lebih untukmu, Kai-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Maka dari itu aku mengucapkan terimakasih untukmu. Aku… benar-benar sangat membutuhkanmu lebih dari apapun disisiku."

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum manis. Kai masih merasakan lembutnya tangan Kyungsoo membelai rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Aku ingin selalu berterimakasih padamu, hyung. Terimakasih karena sudah datang padaku, menemani hariku, mengajariku cinta, memberi warna baru dalam kehidupanku, dan segalanya." Ucap Kai. Matanya terpejam menikmati belaian tangan Kyungsoo.

"Cheonma, Kai-ah. Aku hanya memberikan yang terbaik yang aku bisa untukmu. Aku tidak punya apapun, hanya saja aku berusaha untuk selalu menjadi yang terbaik untukmu." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Aku bersyukur kalau selamanya hyung yang ada disisiku. Aku ingin selalu bersama hyung. Hanya hyung dan aku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Nado. Dan aku berjanji, sebisaku, aku akan tetap bersamamu. As long as you love me, Kai-ah."

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, hyung. Selamanya. Kau harus tau itu. Kalau aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, Kyungsoo hyung. Saranghae."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lagi. "Ne. nado saranghae." Bisik Kyungsoo lembut di telinga Kai.

Sejenak, suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan KaiSoo. Tangan Kyungsoo masih membelai rambut Kai dengan penuh sayang, masih dengan Kai yang menutup matanya.

Mulut Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil. Dan ditelinga Kai, suara Kyungsoo sangatlah indah, seperti nyanyian surga saat ia mendengar Kyungsoo bernyanyi untuknya. Membuatnya terhanyut kedalam alam tidur secara perlahan.

"Sudah tidur, Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanyalah dengkuran halus dari Kai. Kyungsoo bisa langsung menyimpulkan kalau Kai sudah tertidur. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah namjachingunya yang tertidur itu, seperti bayi, pikirnya.

Kyungsoo meraih selimut yang ada dibawahnya lalu menyelimuti Kai agar terlindung dari angin malam, agar Kai tidak tambah sakit lagi. Membiarkan Kai terlelap dalam pangkuannya. Senyum terus menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo. Jemarinya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kai. "Aku juga sangat bahagia sekarang, Kai. Dan semuanya karenamu. Terimakasih, chagiya…" Bisik Kyungsoo ditelinga Kai. "Istirahatlah, dan cepat sembuh, sayang. Jadwal untuk EXO-K sudah sangat padat." Kyungsoo-pun mengecup kening Kai sekilas.

_**Every day, I will only go toward youand trust you with my heart**_

_**Even if it's a small thing, I want to protect you for always**_

_**So you won't ever have to suffer**_

_**I'm eternally love**_

_**As your guardian angel, I will block out that strong wind**_

_**On hard days, I will wipe away your tears**_

_**Even if I lost eternal life,**_

_**The reason why I'm happy is because my forever is now you…**_

_**(EXO – Angel)**_

.

.

.

END_


End file.
